Endless Desires
by Angel of the Rose
Summary: The horrors of Christine's current life one year later torment her. She flees to Erik seeking refuge. While Erik is unaware he shuns her as punishment for abandoning him. EC Please R&R!


_A/N Hey everyone! This is my second Phic and hopefully it will go better than the last. I do plan to keep the idea of the other phic I was writing except lead into the plot in a more interesting way. Let's see what happens when I shake things up a bit._

_We begin with Christine returning to the newly restored Opera House one year after it had burned down. Please R&R! Thanks!_

**Chapter 1 – Angel of Silence**

Her words are of whispers and the calm silence is all that is keeping her from turning around. It's the wrong way to go back and the proper way to move forward. The rhythm of her feet on the cobble stone path keeps her at ease, yet inside she is breaking up. It has been one year of silence and nothing more, and she would yield to her lovers needs for her heart carried her to further places.

There is a distant place that only she can recall, and it's painted like a picture in her mind. The restored Opera House gazed down at her palely. Her heart was vacant and longing for what she thought was easily her own. Inhaled, was the short breathe as she ran up the steps and into the building.

Deep in the catacombs beneath the Opera House, the music never suppressed. Deep in his thoughts he played the keys gently. The old organ was relieved from the many months Erik had relieved his pain upon its old surface. He thought of nothing for that was how he had wished to think. His life's work was destroyed and vanished into the distant night. His past called to him but he shunned it away effortlessly.

The music beckoned her closer and she smiled closing her eyes for a moment just to remember it as it once felt all those years. His music sang to her with the voices of all the heavens above. It tickled up her spine and to the back of her neck. She trembled and was urged to break into a song which he had once taught her. Never the less she continued to guide the boat closer to him.

Involved intimately in the entrancing music Erik filled the piece with more enthusiasm. He quickly scribbled notes as he played, never loosing his focus. The music fluttered up the stone walls and echoed through the dark abode. Christine closed her eyes and allowed the music to crawl from the tips of her toes all the way up to her lips. A sigh of happiness was relieved.

"Oh angel, it is these notes I have hungered for."

The music faded and she opened her eyes. Blankly Erik sat at the keys in silence. He gently closed his mouth in shock of hearing her voice. She looked down at her feet and sighed realizing the gracelessness of the moment. She was however determined and advanced forward till she stood directly behind him.

"My heart cannot believe it is you who still plays beneath this Opera House after all this time. I was sure you had fled else where."

He sighed and looked off to the side avoiding all possible eye contact. She began to feel the discomfort of her actions.

Her arms spread apart beckoning and pleading for reason. "Oh angel of silence will you not speak to me?"

A sigh of disapproval came from Erik's throat as he stood up walking away. Her eyes followed him as desolation spread across her face. Running after him she fell to her knees behind him pleading. "Oh angel, please forgive me for how wrong I have been. The past cannot be changed within this moment, but do bid me the time to mend the wounds I have bestowed upon you."

Erik looked down at her making shallow eye contact. He furrowed his eye brows, "Madame please refrain from calling me that. Don't you understand this is no angel, nor have I ever been. Leave me now this is not your place to mourn." As he turned around Christine pleaded.

"Do you not see? I do not care if you are no angel. You're love is what matters to me. Such a fool I was for not seeing it as it was before my own two eyes!"

"Maybe so Madame, but deceived you were none the less. The past cannot be mended for it is behind us now and that's where it shall rest."

"Angel, Phantom," Hesitantly she fiddled with her fingers then looked up at him, "…Erik, what do you wish me to call you if not Angel?"

"I wish you to call me nothing and leave me now."

Frustrated with his unexpected behavior she stood up. "I come to be with you once more Erik. Endowed in your presence once more! This time I shall not deny you of your love Erik."

"WOMEN!" He hastily advanced towards her with an upper arm ready to silence her for good. "WHY MUST YOU PAIN ME WITH SUCH MEMORIES?" He drew back restraining his anger.

Christine fell to the floor in fear of being hit once more. She winced and buried her face in her hands sobbing.

"Go Christine. Leave as you once did before now, quickly before I loose my patience. You know I have no time for such foolishness. Go now."

She looked up at him as the tears streamed down her face. "For a man who was loved by no one his entire life I would have least expected him to reject the love I offer. What a fool of me to think that a man whose heart was made of stone could ever be forgiving. You are no man at all." Whirling up off her feet she went tearing for the boat.


End file.
